Sydney, The Ugly Princess
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Fairy Tale Rewrite starring our fav Alias characters


**Title:** Sydney, The Ugly Princess

**Author:** Chickiee-Dee

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Fairy Tale re-write, combo of Hansel and Gretel and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, using the Alias characters instead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias nor do I own Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs or Hansel and Gretel.

**Authors Notes:** I wrote this story as a part of English when I was in Yr11 but this version is modified a bit, names have been changed, as has the title. If you would like a copy of the original story review and let me know. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think. 

Sydney, The Ugly Princess.

Twice upon a time on a close, close land, surrounded by huge clumps of blackberry bushes that stretched as high as two double storey houses lived a little princess called Sydney Bristow. Sydney was quite an ugly girl. Her eyes stuck out the side of her pasty, scabby skin and her large nose was pointy and turned upwards so it looked like she had a snout. Her lips shone as red as rubies and sparkled in her large mirror, which hung over the sink in her sty. Every morning Sydney, who had been banished from her family's mansion in Beverly Hills, asked her mirror;

"Mirror on my wall who is the ugliest one of all?"

The mirror replied in a crackly voice, for it was sick of repeating itself, "My Princess, there is no other in all the state who's uglier than you."

One day Sydney was sitting by a small stream, dangling her webbed feet in the cool water, when two teenagers appeared before her. 

"Excuse me," one of them said, "We are very hungry and we are lost, do you know where we could find food?"

Sydney replied, "I have plenty of food, please join me inside."

The two teens followed her inside. Their names were Francie and Sark. They both had dreadlocks and carried a single sack full of clothes. Francie and Sark had been walking for several days, searching for a way to escape the blackberry forest. Immediately after they entered Sydney's sty Francie sat down on one of the huge chairs and placed her right hand in the centre of her stomach. As she did so she cried out to Sark "He moved, he's still alive." You see it turned out that Francie and Sark were having a baby. Her parents kicked her out the house and dumped her and Sark in the forest when they found out.

Sydney, Sark, Francie and Junior, as the baby became known as, lived together in her sty until Francie went into labour, her screams could be heard miles away beyond the forest boundaries. Her baby was a little Billy Goat whom they called Will. 

When Will turned six years old the blackberry's started to wither and die from the poisoned apples that Sydney's parents had been throwing the under them. Her parents showed up at the sty and shot Sydney with a tranquillizer dart. Francie, Will and Sark managed ti escape and they fled to live in a small community called Rambaldi Valley where they lived happily ever after. Sydney, however was dragged off to a travelling freak organization where they sold her for 4 magic beans and info on Project Helix. She was forced to travel around the country with this show until she collapsed after being laughed at too many times. After fifteen years, she returned to her parent's mansion and fell in a heap on the front step. Her parents, who were entertaining important guests at that time, found her on the step and hid inside the storage cupboard where she lay for many, many hours. Finally her parent's guests left and she was let out. She pleaded with her parents to let her stay with them but they said that they didn't want someone as ugly as her living in their household. After being rejected again by her parents Sydney was lonely so she set off in search of Francie, Sark and Will. After many, many days of walking she found her way to Rambaldi Valley. She was so excited to see the three of them again but soon found they had forgotten her completely.

Saddened by this Sydney went back to her sty in the blackberry forest and lived there forever and ever and ever in total sadness because no one wanted to know about an ugly princess, they only wanted to know about the beautiful ones. Some say that to this day she still lives there in total isolation, swimming in the stream and sleeping in a sty but no one can confirm it because they have never seen her and this whole story is made up but I think the point is to not reject people just because they are different.

THE END

A/N: What did ya think??? Comments anyone??? Criticism??? Reviews Please!!!


End file.
